


Play Fight.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Play Fighting, Smut, Teasing, but also fluff, in hotel rooms, inspired by the instagram live stream, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: ”Dele stop-””Why? is it turning you on?”
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Play Fight.

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I've been thinking about this for days is the live stream and I couldn't not write something about it. The boys revealed the glorious fact that they've had play fights before and that gave me a bunch of ideas. Here is what I came up with, hope you enjoy <3<3<3

He was bored,  _ very  _ bored. The wifi was down because of the storm outside which meant he wasn’t able to play games on his portable gaming set. He lounged back against the hotel desk chair as he listened to the winding blow against the window. He wondered whether the game would be postponed tomorrow, it was looking more and more likely by the hour. 

Dele looked over to his right where Eric lay on the bed. He had his book in his hand, his mind captured in the words of the pages. He’d been glued to that thing since Dele had asked him to come hang out, he was in his own little world. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration but his features soft in the golden glow from the dimmed light in the room. 

Dele sighed dramatically in an attempt to get the other man’s attention. It didn’t work _ ,  _ he’d not even gotten a quick glance in his direction, nothing. Dele then tried dropping himself dramatically on the bed next to Eric, hoping maybe that would work insead. Again it hadn’t, it was like Eric didn’t even notice he was in the room. 

“Eric, Eric, Eric, Eric Jeremy Edgar Dier” Dele repeated, poking him on the side. 

_ He knew how to get Eric’s attention when he wanted it. _

“Mmhm”

“Quit being boring”

“Mhm”

A slight annoyance started to rise in him. The man wasn’t even listening to him, Eric was ignoring him for some stupid book. _ Was it more interesting than him? _

He knew exactly what would get Eric’s attention. Dele reached out and snatched Eric’s book out of his hand, managing to settle himself on top of the bigger man as he did. His legs were on either side of Eric’s thighs, he was basically sitting on his lap. Eric looked at him confused and Dele quickly threw the book on the other side of the bed, pinning the bigger man down with his hand on his chest to prevent him from reaching for it.

“Dele what are you doing?”

”You’re boring, paying more attention to your stupid book than me”

”I really need to finish those pages Del” Eric tried without the same amount of conviction as he had earlier. Dele knew what to do to get Eric’s attention, to wind him up and get a reaction. He slowly started to move his hips, shifting his body in the slightest, enough to spark a reaction from Eric.

”We have a game tomorrow, you shouldn’t be reading this late” Dele could feel it working, he could feel Eric’s cock growing underneath him. His arse grinding against it, feeling it fattening.

”Dele stop-”

”Why? is it turning you on?” 

It wasn’t a question, Dele knew it was, he could feel it. It was turning him on as well, the friction making his own cock spring to life. The blood rushing south.

”I’m not joking Del” Eric’s breath hitched and Dele couldn’t help but let a smug smile paint his lips.

Dele ignored him. ”Is this how girls feel when they’re riding you?” He deliberately rolled his hips slowly when he said it, a bit harder, feeling every inch of Eric’s big dick push up against him.  _ Definitely just for the joke...  _ ”Grinding down on you”

He knew the effect he had on Eric. He’d known the effect he had on him for ages and in the beginning Dele had blamed it on liking the attention. That he enjoyed turning Eric on for fun but he knew that wasn’t really the case.

”I’m not in the mood for your little games Del”

“Do something about it then” Dele leaned down, hands still on Eric’s chest, pinning the blonde down. “Or are you too weak to do anything about it Dier?”

“I don’t want to have a play fight Del”

”But it’s fun and you’re hard” He whispered seductively, hips still grinding down hard. Eric swore at the sudden shift and Dele knew he was getting to the other man. He felt Eric’s hips move against his own, meeting Dele’s movements and Dele couldn’t help but let out a moan as Eric’s cock brushed up against his own.

”Fuck” He exhaled in pleasure.

Eric took the opportunity and quickly flipped them around, pinning Dele down to the mattress. Back against the mattress, roles reversed. Eric held both of his wrists in his hands above his head. His fingers wrapping around Dele’s wrists, fingers brushing against the spot where his pulse was. Dele was convinced Eric could feel the way his heartbeat quickened.

“We both know I’m stronger than you Dele” Eric leaned down to whisper, his tone more suggestive than it used to. Deeper and raspier and Dele’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker down to the man's lips. Dele could practically feel Eric’s heat radiating off his body, his own rising quickly.

They had had play fights before, teased each other and even gotten each other hard. It was like an unspoken game of chicken, they always stopped before things escalated beyond anything. Like an imaginary line, they tried to get as close to it as they could, but they never stepped over it. They would claim their victory and blame it on joking around. 

But not this time, none of them made any effort to stop it. It felt different, they weren’t joking anymore, they weren’t playing around anymore. 

Something shifted between them, their eyes locked and the air in the room suddenly felt thicker than normal. His heartbeat sped up, the way Eric’s eyes were on him, the way they burnt into his skin, that was different.

It had started as a joke but it wasn’t a joke anymore they weren’t joking. 

_ Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me _ .

And he did. Eric’s lips were on his in a matter of seconds, like a force pulling them together. Eric released Dele’s wrists and he immediately wrapped his arms around the bigger man’s frame bringing him closer. Their lips moved gently against one another, exploring the taste. 

It was all over way to quick, Eric pulled away for air and Dele felt himself chase for more. Already growing addicted to the taste. But Eric had other plans, his eyes roaming Dele’s splayed out body underneath him. One hand moving up Dele’s shirt, exploring the toned muscles that his underneath the material.

“Eric…” His breath shaky, hitching at the feeling of the other man’s fingertips on his skin. They ghosted over his exposed hipbone with the faintest touch, one that made him itch for more. He bit his lower lip in anticipation, chest rising and falling heavy. Eric’s eyes were on him, studying every little detail of Dele’s face and Dele could take his eyes away from the man above him.

“Tell me to stop”

“No”

It was so intimate and Dele didn’t dare to move, afraid to burst the little bubble they’d created for themselves. It was just the two of them, in that moment nothing else mattered, the outside world long forgotten. He felt so safe, right there in Eric’s space, he felt so safe.  _ This is what it feels like,  _ he thought, _ this is what it feels like to be in love. _

He felt his heart beat out of his chest and he was convinced Eric could feel it, he was sure of it. However Eric didn’t say anything, he was too occupied memorizing the details of Dele’s hips and waist with the palms of his hand to notice. Dele felt himself arch into the touch, craving more, needing it, urging Eric to put his hands where Dele needed them to be. He felt the other man’s palm travel south, fingers brushing past his toned abs making them tense involuntarily. They stopped at the waistband of his joggers and Eric looked him in the eyes as if to ask for permission to proceed. He wanted to scream ‘yes’ but instead he just gave the man a nod. His breath hitched as Eric slowly dipped his fingers into his waistband, leaving them there for a bit to try to get a reaction from the midfielder.

As predicted, Dele couldn’t help but let out a small whine at the bit of teasing. He was craving it like he’d never been touched before. In a way he never had, not by Eric, not like this. 

“Eric…” Dele let out in a desperate plea, his voice shaky. Before he knew it, Eric had his hand wrapped around the base of his now fully erect cock. “...Fuck” He moaned, the sudden contact sending shivers down his spine.

“Relax” Eric mumbled, his lips brushing against Dele’s jawline. Dele arched into the feeling, his head thrown back against the pillow. He felt the bigger man place small kisses along his jaw slowly making his way down Dele’s neck. His own hand came up to hold Eric by the nape of his neck, holding him close. He felt the other man’s lips graze a spot underneath his jawline, nipping at the sensitive skin and Dele couldn’t help but let a moan escape his slightly parted lips. Eric seemed to enjoy the response and immediately started to suck down harder, his fist picking up a steady rhythm in Dele’s joggers. 

He just couldn’t keep his whimpers from escaping him, the pleasure was overwhelming. The feeling of Eric’s big fist wrapped around his cock, moving and twisting and jerking him off like _that,_ it made his head go dizzy. 

Dele lay there and soaked up the pleasure from Eric’s fist working him relentlessly. Their eyes locked the entire time and Dele could tell that the other man was enjoying it just as much as he did. His eyes had never left Dele’s face, it was like he was memorizing every little detail of it and Dele couldn’t help but close the gap between them. 

Their lips crashed together in a sweet and passionate kiss, one that they just couldn’t get enough of. Dele playfully bit Eric’s lower lip, tongue dipping in and out of Eric’s mouth. He heard Eric groan with pleasure and he could now also feel how turned on the other man was. His thick cock pressing up against Dele’s thighs. 

Dele took that opportunity to flip them both over so that he was the one on top, regaining control from Eric. The midfielder had his legs thrown over Eric’s lap, one on each side, straddling his hips and he felt Eric’s hand move from Dele’s cock to his thighs. Eric moved them up and down possessively as they lay there making out, tasting each other, feeling each other. Dele couldn’t help but roll his hips down, grinding his clothed cock against Eric’s erection. Eric moaned into the kiss, lips parting for just a moment to regain control of his breathing before quickly chasing Dele’s lips again. 

They just couldn’t get enough of each other, hands all over and it didn’t take long for their clothes to quickly be discarded and thrown to the floor. They lay there naked, nothing separating them anymore and Dele took a moment to appreciate the man underneath him. He sat up, his hands moving sensually over Eric’s toned muscles, admiring how absolutely gorgeous he was. He was perfect. Dele leaned down to press a kiss on in the middle of Eric’s chest, lips brushing against the warm skin. 

“You’re perfect” Dele mumbled, giving him a peck on the lips once more. He’d never get tired of kissing Eric, never. He felt the man smile against his lips, deepening the kiss once more. This time, Dele snaked his arm in between them, hand finding its way to Eric’s standing erection and also his own. He took them both in his fist and squeezed tightly, their cocks sliding together effortlessly as he slowly started to pump his fist. 

Eric moaned, his hands moving to Dele’s bum, palms massaging the exposed flesh. It felt fucking incredible. Their hip rutted against each other, both of them fucking into Dele’s fist, picking up a rhythm. They lay there for a while, just like that, drinking each other in, foreheads pressed together and breath being shared. The room filled with the sounds of the mattress creaking and their sweet moans. Eric’s hands now had a tight grip around his waist and lower back to make sure Dele was as close to him as possible. 

Then out of nowhere Eric decided to flip them around quickly, regaining control and Dele made absolutely no effort to stop him. Electric sparks shooting down his body right to his cock making it twitch. The bigger man kissed him again this time like they were on a mission. Dele’s heartbeat quickened as he felt the other man’s lips slowly move down his body, kisses being gently pressed along his jaw and neck down to his chest and hips. Dele’s breath caught in his throat as he realised what Eric was about to do. The man above him looked up through his blonde lashes as he places an open mouthed kiss on his hip bone. Dele swore out loud, mind spinning like crazy. He felt his body subconsciously spread his legs further apart. A sign for Eric that he wanted this, that he needed it. 

He felt Eric smile against his skin at the gesture.

“I’ve always wanted to do this” Eric pressed a sweet kiss on the inside of his thighes, Dele’s legs trembling with anticipation. He could practically feel Eric’s hot breath on his erection. 

“You have?”

Eric kissed him again, this time closer to where Dele wanted him. “Since the day I met you”  _ Another kiss.  _ “I’ve fantasized about having you in my bed...kissing every inch of your body...your skinny legs-”   
  


“Shut up” Dele couldn’t help but smile, although his voice sounded a lot shakier than he had intended it too.

“Touching you right here…” Eric continued, wrapping his hand around his base. Dele bit his lip, eyes following every move. “Licking you like this” And Dele couldn’t help but let out a moan as Eric’s tongue flicked out to lick a long wet stripe from his base to his tip. His hands desperately grabbing fist fulls of the white bed sheets.

“Fuck” He let out in a breath, head falling back against the pillow. Eric repeated it, again, and again. It had only taken a few more licks and kisses on around Dele’s sensitive tip for Eric to finally decide to wrap his lips around Dele’s cock. It felt like his world had turned upside down in the most wonderful way. The way Eric was working his lips around him felt like he’d done it one hundred times before. There he was, his best friend, laying in between his legs with his cock in his mouth. It couldn’t get more bizarre than that and yet, somehow,  _ somehow _ it felt normal, _ it felt right. _

The feeling of Eric surrounding him and taking control was something he’d never known he’d enjoy as much as he did. Eric was good at it, really good at it, like he’d done it before. A pinch of jealousy hit his body but it was quickly overpowered by the pleasure of Eric flicking his tongue like that, and taking him down like that.  _ Fuck. _

The room filled up with the wet sounds of Eric’s lips and Dele’s desperate whimpers. He moaned filthily as Eric picked up his rhythm. His hips moving up to meet the movement of Eric’s lips, needing more, feeling himself getting lost in it all. Dele’s fingers clawed at Eric’s neck and back, feeling the orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. 

Eric could sense that he was close as well and Dele felt every muscle of his body tense up. He watched Eric through heavy eyelids, his mouth bobbed up and down his length. Their gaze meeting and Dele watched on as Eric started stroking his own hard cock in time to the rhythm he’d picked up. He felt it coming, he was about to cum, every siren in his body was going off. 

“E-Eric...Eric I’m close”

He tapped the other man on the cheek to signal him to stop but he didn’t. On the contrary, Eric’s eyes only flickered up, his movements only quickening. Dele’s legs were shaking, eyes rolling back. It didn’t take long before he came into Eric’s mouth. The man didn’t even flinch, he swallowed every last drop. 

Everything after that was a haze, a blissful haze. He vaguely remembered Eric coming and dropping himself next to him. It was the hardest he’d cum in a while, his body felt like jelly and he couldn’t help but melt into the other man’s touch. The euphoric feeling in his body still very present even after his orgasm. He felt himself cling to Eric, the need to be held taking over him.  _ This was new, _ he thought, he’d never felt like this after an orgasm, he’d never felt the need to be held,  _ he’d never felt this good. _ It was like he’d discovered a piece of him that had been missing. That’s what sex was supposed to feel like. 

He could most definitely get used to the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to be on Tumblr: Trentvandijk <3


End file.
